


Anything For a Friend

by milodean



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Wholesomeness, hank being wonderfully strange, hank taking care of barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milodean/pseuds/milodean
Summary: Barry needs first aid, and Hank is happy to help.





	Anything For a Friend

Hank gently cleaned the blood from Barry’s face with a warm, damp washcloth. He wore a concerned frown on his face as he fussed over the beaten up man.

Barry had shown up to Hank’s place uninvited and in a bad way, after a hit had turned nasty. With no questions asked, no words spoken, Hank pulled him inside and went straight for the first-aid kit like Batman grabbing his utility belt. Despite his friend dripping with blood and looking extremely terrifying, Hank was able to keep a cool head. If Hank ever gave up the mobster lifestyle, emergency services would definitely be his thing.

“You’ll be okay. Just rest up, stay here until you are better.”

Barry was sat up in Hank’s guest bed, wincing every time Hank touched a cut or bruise. Florals and pastel colours seemed to be the theme for this room. Silk sheets and at least a dozen pillows accompanied him, everything around him, including Hank, offered something soft, warm and cozy, insisting on healing this broken man.

“Thanks, Hank. Honestly, I-“

“No, no, no. Anything for a friend. I know you would do same for me.” Hank beamed at him. He radiated a genuine gentleness which struck guilt into Barry’s heart. Into his head flooded memories of Hank coming to him in a time of need, worried Goran would take his life, and all Barry could say was ‘He _should_ kill you.’

Before Barry could dwell on that thought, Hank was chattering on again, standing up straight and picking up towels, rags and Barry’s bloody clothes, of which Barry had been forced to change out of and into a vest, underwear and a bathrobe which were all too small for him.

“I’m going to bring you a nice vegetable broth and some tea, heal you from the inside-out kinda thing. Take a nap if you can. You want some cartoons on or something? Judge Judy?” He nodded to the expensive television mounted on the wall at the foot of the bed.

“No, thanks. I’m alright.”

“Cool beans, call me if you need anything!” Hank smiled before leaving the room and gently closing the door behind him.

Barry exhaled and slid down into the bed, surrendering to soft sheets and their enticing warmth. His whole body felt sore and heavy. Cuts stung his skin, tender flesh throbbed in searing pain. He felt like he was trespassing in this odd room, like he was Goldilocks in the three bears’ house, except it was a Sylvanian Families home and he was a giant troll who had broken in through the window. Perhaps he did need to snooze.

He let his eyes close, and it was only when a soothing darkness consumed his vision that he realised he had been keeping his eyes open similar to the way you would hold several items in a long line at the store, cradling them and accepting the strain in your forearms as punishment for thinking you’re too good for a basket. Barry never wanted to open his eyes or hold 3 large bottles of soda ever again.

Around thirty minutes later, Hank slowly opened the door, tiptoeing in and whispering softly.

“Barry…?”

When Barry gave no response, Hank moved over to him in order to properly check up on his best friend. Barry snored quietly, looking ever so peacefully grumpy in his slumber. Knowing that Barry was alive and well warmed Hank’s heart. Knowing that he was the first one Barry turned to at such a dire time set it aflame. He reached out and stroked Barry’s hand with his thumb, calmness caressing Hank’s soul. He only hoped it was doing the same for Barry.

Hank was jolted out of the moment by a pained whimper from Barry. Physical distress or a nightmare? Hank wasn’t too sure. Barry was frowning more than he was a few moments ago. He didn’t want to leave him alone, but he didn’t want to stand over him and watch him while he slept, that would be creepy. So, Hank chose to do what any other not-creepy concerned best friend would do; he slowly climbed onto to the bed and laid down next to Barry, keeping a polite distance between them and grabbing the TV remote. He turned it on and kept the volume down in order to not disturb the other man.

The bed was warm and cozy, thanks to Barry. He made sleep look like such a good idea in that moment. Hank glanced over at him. Laying flat on his back, his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm hypnotically. Judge Judy was no longer of any interest to him. He studied Barry’s face. Natural frown lines were settling in and signs of aging were beginning to show on his skin. It made him look mature, knowing and handsome. A life fully lived and fully frowned at.

Hank smiled as he gazed at him, carefully moving closer and gently laying a tattooed arm over Barry’s chest. He closed his eyes, only to have them open again when the feeling of Barry’s fingers on his forearm caught his attention. He scanned his face for any signs of consciousness, being ready to apologise and move away, but nothing. Barry continued to snore softly and cradle Hank’s arm in his fingertips. Gentle, loving human contact heals the soul, that’s what Hank always says. That’s also why he gives such great hugs. His breathing fell in time with Barry’s, and he rested his cheek on Barry’s shoulder. He smelled like him. Like fresh clothes and faint copper. It was lovely.

Smiling, he closed his eyes once more. The warmth of the bed consumed him and pulled him under. He could stay there forever. Barry’s gentle stroke of his arm gave way for Hank to delicately nuzzle his shoulder. Barry then turned slightly, resting his nose on Hank’s head, his lips finding their place on his skin. Hank could hear his spirit humming. He knew this most likely would not last, but it is better to have snuggled and lost than never to have snuggled at all.

Hank drifted off to sleep, and as they dreamed, they pulled each other just a little closer.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was enjoyable!!! i never write fluff but i was awake at 4 am and thought it needed to be done lmao


End file.
